


Do You Believe In Aliens?

by CarcinoArison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Voltron rare pair week, Yes the paladins are tagged but they play a very minor role, a lot of these contain a lot of headcannons so bear with me, spoiler alert for season two, tell me if you think I need to tag something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: This story is for the Voltron rare pair week and I am doing the ship Shatt/Miro or whatever you call itDay 1: Past/PresentDay 2: Lions/MiceDay 3: Awake/DreamsDay 4: Free DayDay 5: Summer/WinterDay 6: Wound/ScarDay 7: AU Day





	1. Day 1: Past/Present

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this may seem early to a lot of you but I live in Australia so it's already the 12th, and I just couldn't wait any longer.
> 
> This is actually my first time writing a Voltron story and my first time writing a romantic story so please bear with me and feel free to say so if you think I need to improve something.

It was finals week and Shiro has gone into full on panic mode. He can't remember when sleep was last a thing for him and it's not impossible that he's actually lost weight due to the combination of stress and skipping meals. It's his final year so these exams are ride or die for him.

Now, sitting in his cramped, bland coloured room, he's almost wishing it'll be die. However the sweet embrace of death will not get him to space so ride it is. It's just that he's not sure how long his back can handle being hunched over studying like this.

He put Keith to bed hours ago, promising the kid that he'd be going to sleep soon to and that he just needed to tie up some loose ends. Shiro really didn't mean to lie to his little brother but he was going over some of the material when he got caught up going over some of the other materials. It's a vicious cycle.

There's this one paragraph that he just can't seem to process no matter how many times he reads it and he thinks he's about to cry. Before he can get to that though, there's a light knock at his door. As much as he feels like he needs to keep studying he knows logically that he could use the break.

At the door he finds the only other person he would expect to be up and at his room at this hour. 

"Hey Matt. What brings you to my little slice of study he'll this time of night?" He drawls out.

Matt looks up at him with a wry smile. "What better way to brighten hell then with an angel like me." Shiro has to give him credit. He almost sounds innocent.

He wraps his arms around Matt's waist and pulls him close. "If you’re my angel then I'm God himself." His voice practically drips with sarcasm.

Matt gives him a quick kiss. "Now now, Shiro don't be like that. We both know you're an atheist."

Shiro smirks. "And we both know you'd rather believe in aliens then God."

Shiro could almost swear he sees stars in Matt's eyes when he looks up. "They're real Shiro I just know it and one day we're gonna be the first humans to go and meet them."

"I won't be going anywhere or meeting anyone if I fail my exams." He sighs.

"Yeah and I doubt you'll pass if you fall asleep during the actual test." Matt says dryly. "You look like hell."

Well shit he probably does. He certainly feels like it. Unfortunately for Matt that's not enough to sell Shiro on the whole sleep thing. 

"Nothing a little caffeine and end energy drinks won't fix." He replies.

He turns and heads back towards his desk sitting down when he gets there. He's hoping that Matt follows but there's no pressure. Matt walks over and drapes himself over Shiro's back looking at the work over his shoulder.

"Would some assistance help you finish up faster?" He murmurs I Shiro's ear.

That honestly sounded wonderful to Shiro. "If you want. But I don't want to make you stay up as well if you don't want to." He tells him.

That was all Matt needed apparently and he grabs another chair, careful to be quiet so as not to wake Keith.

They only manage to actually study for maybe the next hour or so and quickly dissolve into talking about all the sweet nothings you talk about when it's 3am and you have to be quiet about it. The atmosphere was calm with the only light coming from a small electric candle on Shiro's desk.

Looking at Matt's face in the soft lighting and how he looked like the very persona of happiness when he laughed made Shiro stop short. He thinks if he had to leave his planet to go explore the universe for aliens, he'd want to do it with Matt. If only to see they way he lights up if they ever found them.

They were both so tired from staying up the next day that it took way to much coffee then could possibly be healthy to make it through their exams. When the couple got back to Shiro's dorm that afternoon they feel asleep tangled up in each other as soon as they hit the pillow.

Keith made sure to take heaps of photos.


	2. Day 2: Lions/Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found Shiro but their victory is short lived when they realise he's not the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story in particular turned out really long but whatever hope you guys like it
> 
> Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story http://demenior.tumblr.com/post/156392028659/maybe-when-shiro-comes-back-hes-a-little (I'm sorry i don't know how to do links) any way this post is so awesome!
> 
> Go read it and go read BossToaster's additions to it they're awesome

They found Matt and Sam before they managed to find Shiro and honestly, that was almost enough to make them give up. But it was Matt and Sam who ended up keeping them motivated throughout the search and it was largely thanks to them that they finally found him in the end.

Well, they didn't exactly find him at all. Shiro found them. They were in the middle of a battle, tired and completely outnumbered, it was shaping up to be there final stand on this miserable mars-like desert of a planet.

When suddenly, a blinding bright light erupts from the black lion, who had been hidden away before the ground fight. From the light a figure came out… roaring? This caught everyone's attention and all on the ground turned to see what was coming.

It was Shiro! But different. He was missing his shirt for starters and no one cared because from his back spread the most gorgeous wings. His eyes were bright glowing yellow and he was brandishing what looked like razor sharp claws. Aside from these things it was most definitely Shiro, the paladins all cried out in joy.

They wouldn't have made it out of that fight if not for shiro but the near death experience was forgotten now that they had their leader back. However it didn't take long after the happy reunion to figure that "Shiro" wasn't really all there and a lot more had changed then his looks.

The most they could figure was that when Shiro disappeared, his quintessence and the Black Lion's essentially merged into one. The final form of bonding with your lion. The problem was that who Shiro was now doesn't have total recollection of who they are.

He looks at his boyfriend for the first time in over a year and doesn't even flinch. Matt feels like this is the worst thing to happen to him yet. All this waiting for the chance to finally kiss the man he loves gain and it all turned out to be for nothing.

The team and him are trying to figure out how to bring the real Shiro back, but unfortunately said subject isn't being very cooperative. He just has absolutely no interest in finding out what happened to him.

The little memory he has of them mostly just lead to him treating the paladins like his cubs. He grooms, growls or scolds them when they misbehave and is fiercely protective of them.

Matt almost finds it cute and amusing except for the fact that he doesn't want scary mama lion Shiro, he wants his sweet and loving boyfriend Shiro. The need makes it hard for Matt to be around him so he generally avoids him at cost and doesn't look at him when he can't. 

In short, the whole situation sucks. And Matt is just about ready to snap. 

Today Shiro seems to be more "Black Lion" then anything else and it has everyone on an edge. He gets more bossy and more "if you don't listen to me I'll bite your face off". It's seems like everyone in the castle is tip toing around .

Matt's tip toeing leads him to the main hangars looking for Katie. Unfortunately if Shiro isn't on the main bridge he's at the hangars with the Black Lion. Like he is right now. There's also no sign of Katie. Oh Goody.

Shiro's just sort of staring into space at the moment. His eyes aren’t glowing yellow at the moment but he's not blinking, so it's still incredibly creepy. Matt's not exactly in his line of site so he's hoping he can just sneak back out with out being noticed.

Matt realises that it just isn't his day today when Shiro and his new catlike hearing detect his presence. To make things worse, Shiro suddenly feels the need to actually interact with Matt for once.

"What are you doing here" Shiro calls. Matt can't tell if he's unhappy or not.

"Uhhh…" he blurts out unintelligibly. He never knows what to say to Lion Shiro.

"I was just um.." he clears his throat. "I was just looking for Katie, but she's not here so I'll just go look somewhere else, thanks! Bye!" He turns around practically ready to sprint out of the room.

"Wait!" Matt hears, sounding mildly urgent.

The tone makes him freeze. That almost sounded like the Shiro he knows. He slowly turns to face him.

"Yes?" He questions.

"Why do you avoid me?" Shiro inquires almost innocently.

Where did that come from!?

"Uh.. I- I- I- um.. N-no particular reason.." Matt thinks voice cracked at the end of that disaster but he tries to smile reassuringly. 

"That doesn't make sense. You're lying." Uh oh. Shiro's starting to get that tone that means he's angry.

"I don't see why it matters, you've never cared before." He states rather petulantly. If there's an undertone of hurt in his voice it doesn't matter.

"It matters because- because…" he pauses, seeming stuck. "I'm not sure. But it's upsetting." This makes Matt angry.

Oh he's upset!? Poor thing, Matt can't possibly imagine how it must feel when someone important to you ignores you and acts like you're not important. This turns out to be the final straw.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you implying that you actually care about me now!" He storms further into the hangars and straight into Shiro's personal space. "Because even though we haven't seen each other in over a year! Even though you used to be the love! Of! My! Life! You've been acting like I'm practically non-existent!" His voice echoes through the hangar, his words ringing in the air for a few moments.

Saying it out loud is just too much for Matt. His eyes burn and the next thing he knows tears are running down his face. Not-Shiro looks like a startled cat. It'd be funny in another situation.

He hunches over. "I just.." He chokes out a sob. "Want my boyfriend back. I want Shiro back. My Shiro. My wonderful kashi who fought a horde of monsters just to save me.." He's pretty much bawling his eyes out now.

He gets angry again and starts ponding on Shiro's chest. "Dammit! Why can't you just give him back!" his voice sounds hoarse and he knows he can't keep this up very long.

Suddenly his arms are being grabbed and held still. He thinks welp, this is it. This is how it's gonna end. He braces for some kind of impact but instead… He's being kissed.

He looks up and he's being kissed by Takashi Shirogane.

Shiro pulls back looking down at him, smiling sadly. Matt notices his eyes are looking a little wet as well.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Matt. So.. So sorry.. I couldn't touch or-… you were right there.. But I couldn't… I'm So sorry, I love you so so much Matt." He stammers out in a rush, his voice wobbling a little.

He's shaking his head miserably and Matt knows he's being honest. 

"No- no apologies for now, just… kiss me, please and don't let go."

Shiro pulls him in tighter and kisses him like there's no tomorrow which, considering their lives, might be the case. None of it matters now though because Matt has his boyfriend back. He finally got his rom-com reunion and everything his right with the universe.

At least for today.


	3. Day 3: Awake/Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes Shiro to look at stars in the desert. It is NOT a date.

It was far too late for them to be awake, let alone out of their dorms. It was a clear and beautiful night and they thought it was wasteful not to spend it out in the middle of the desert looking at the ocean of stars above them.

They were only freshman so it was probably a huge risk for them to be breaking any rules, but Shiro has experience with sneaking out and Matt knows the Garrison and its security like the back of his hand. The risks for trouble may be high but the risks for getting caught aren't.

They had taken a picnic blanket, telescope, flashlight, snacks, and some sodas. The extra energy in the drinks wold help keep them awake. It wasn't too cold a night nor too hot so they just has on their casual clothes minus jackets.

When they'd mentioned what they were going to do to one of their friends he replied with "oooOOOooo sounds like a romantic daaaaate." Matt told him to stop being so immature while Shiro was blushing bright red and was now feeling some nerves about their outing.

They made it out to the desert no sweat and got all their things set up in record time. They were sitting on the Matt together when Shiro was quickly made aware of how close together they sitting. He's starts to repeat a little mantra in his head of "Matt is just my friend, Matt is just my friend" while simultaneously trying not to get to lost in the way Matt lights up when he talks about aliens.

He kind of fails at that when Matt turns to him and asks excitedly "Shiro! Why do you dream of going to space?" 

Shiro tried to ignore how gorgeous he thought Matt looked in the moonlight. "I..Uhh… I guess I just look forward the freedom space gives you." His brain might be fried by the sound of Matt's at the moment, but he never jokes about his dreams.

"What do you mean?" Matt inquires.

"I mean… everything and everyone on Earth just wants to put constraints on you. They want to tell you who you can be and who you can't be. At least in space there's no one to force you to conform, and if there is well… I doubt the aliens are gonna care much about my life choices."

When he turns to look at Matt he sees the most beautiful pair of awestricken eyes he's ever seen. How has he not noticed Matt's eyes before? He doesn't really care cause he's sure as hell not gonna look away now. He decides not too mention to Matt that his other dream is to get lost in Matt's eyes forever.

Oh wait, Matt's still staring at him. Matt pulls his legs up to his chest. "Shiro, that was beautiful. I never knew you were so insightful." Did- did Matt just compliment him? Crap he should probably respond.

"T-thanks, I mean… I wouldn't really call it insightful just… it's my dream, that’s all." Wow, he talks about as graceful as a Texan. Keith will be thrilled.

"But that's what's so beautiful. It's so pure and honest and… perfectly you." He goes a bit quiet at the end and turns back to look at the stars with a wistful look on his face.

"So perfectly you." He whispers under his breath again. Shiro gets the feeling he isn't talk to him.

"Do you think we'll ever actually get to space Shiro?" He asks a little sadly.

Shiro doesn't think he likes seeing Matt sad. "What? The top fighter pilot and his favourite scientist? When we graduate they'll be beggin' to send us to space." He states officially. 

"You really believe that?" Matt says mumbles to him.

Shiro takes a leap of faith and pulls Matt in for a hug. "Yeah, I do. After all, what're dreams for if not to comfort us?"

Matt snorts. "Not insightful my ass, you're like a damn fortune cookie." Matt snuggles up to him a bit. Actually snuggles, can you believe! Shiro swears he almost blacks out.

"Thanks. That really made me feel better." He sighs out.

Shiro looks down at him. If he has spend an indefinite amount of time in close quarters with someone in space, he's pretty damn sure he wants it to be Matt.

"No problem" He whispers before they settle down to watch the stars.


	4. Day 4: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins discover something about Shiro while going through his video camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning folks this one is pretty canon divergent. Probably. But i think it's a cute idea so I hope you like it as well.
> 
> Also I live for Matt calling Shiro kashi.

They were finally back at the castle after a hard mission. They had tried to collect some data of a Galran cargo ship when somehow the alarms were tripped and the team were instantly swarmed by drones. Fortunately it wasn't to difficult a battle. Unfortunately one of the drones got lucky and managed to nick Shiro with a blaster.

The wound wasn't bad enough that he needed a pod, but Allura and Coran had both put him on strict bed rest for at least a few days. Something Shiro wasn't very good at. While Shiro was preoccupied with getting better, this left the paladins with some free time to do whatever they want.

Keith had mentioned offhandedly at some point that he'd bought Shiro's old camera with him from his desert shack on Earth, and that it had a lot of old videos just bound to be full of good blackmail of Shiro. Never a group to turn down the chance of blackmail or seeing Shiro being young and stupid like them, watching the videos was easily the best suggestion of what to do.

Pidge managed to set up this really neat projector screen, much like the holographic screens in their lions, in the main living room like area. Everyone took their seats on the horse shoe couch, Hunk making sure there was as much room between Keith and Lance as possible. He didn't want any fights interrupting his prime viewing time. They all settled in nice and cosy, the camera hooked up to the screen, lights dimmed, snacks prepared, and the show is ready to begin.

A vast majority of the videos are of Shiro and Keith when they were younger. They cooed at how adorable Keith was when he was young and didn't have a mullet, Lance especially gave the poor paladin hell on that one. They discovered that Shiro used to be a ballet dancer when they saw a video of him at a recital playing the role of the Nutcracker himself. They also got to bare witness to Shiro's "charming" sense of humour and learnt just how much he tones down the death jokes for them.

Later into the videos when Shiro had reached Garrison age, a lot of them were about him and Matt. Hunk and Lance were both giving periodic glances towards Pidge just to make sure she was okay. Neither of them wanted to suggest stopping lest Pidge got offended. However when they looked over to her they saw that she was smiling. It was reassuring to see she wasn't letting her loss ruin happy memories.

Honestly though? The videos with Shiro and Matt were hilarious, it was nice for the paladins aside from Pidge to get a chance to know Matt, in a way. They certainly learnt just how much of bad influence he was on Shiro, that's for sure. Lance was in awe of just how many amazing stunts Matt managed to pull off with Shiro's help without getting caught, plus they all enjoyed getting to see Shiro having fun for once.

It was shock to realise just how much Shiro had changed from the person he was at the Garrison. Hunk noticed Keith looking a little sad in the videos where Shiro looked the happiest. While Shiro was happy sometimes now, it just wasn’t the same as the pure joy on his face in the old videos.

They'd gotten deep into the videos when they knew they had found something interesting. The lighting in this video was far more toned down then some of the others and they could tell it was late at night, meaning it was probably more personal. 

The camera adjusted so they could see Shiro in front of it with Matt standing a little awkwardly behind him. Shiro was wearing those big dorky glasses he had to where when he didn't have his contacts. They could just hear some quiet slow jazz music playing in the background.

Shiro turns to Matt. "Are you ready?" He asks quietly.

Matt looks a little nervous. "I guess so, you sure you want to film this?" He sounds nervous too.

"Why wouldn't I?" Shiro replies. "I want to capture this moment and save it forever. I want to remember the day we got engaged forever." 

The paladins all perked up here. Engaged? When did they even start dating? They're all watching the video with baited breath.

"Yeah, I guess it is."Matt manages to stutter out shakily.

"You're making a lot of guesses tonight, are you sure about this? About us?" Shiro's sounds very worried.

Matt's head snaps up to Shiro's. "Kashi I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm just a little…" he looks down again. "We're gonna get married." Matt whispers.

Shiro walks over too Matt and pulls him in close to his chest. "Well, we still have Kerberos before that happens. 5 months. Alone, in space. With your dad." Shiro smirks.

"Well that's gonna suck." Matt states with the tone of someone who's accepted their death. His tone softens. "But it'll be worth the wait."

Shiro leans down for a deep kiss, and slowly starts to sway the two close bodies in time to the mellow music. He pulls back up and with a glint in his eyes starts to turn them in a circle. The pair seem to get lost in each other's eyes as the rest of the video is just them dancing beautifully to the music.

When the video finally ends they're all left a little damp eyed. Hunk's about a step away from full on balling.

"They look so happy."He mumbles to himself.

Pidge is curled up in a ball beside him. She had no idea that Matt and Shiro were a thing, let alone engaged. She suddenly feels incredibly guilty for heaving all her sadness onto Shiro when he was in the boat.

She looks once more at the frozen frame of a loving couple dancing together in a moment of true happiness.

She feels she needs to have a long talk with Shiro.


	5. Day 5: Summer/Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the lives and personalities of Shiro and Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one came out really poetic and introspective and kind of cheesy but I like it? I guess?
> 
> I hope you guys like it to
> 
> Also please feel free to take an extra second longer on this page to hit that kudos button.

At first glance of the couple you would say it's obvious.

Takashi Shirogane is like the winter. He is a tall imposing figure with an air of darkness about him. He is quiet and more prone to observing others rather then joining them. Many think his renowned looks cover up a cold heart.His words and wits are as sharp and to the point as an icicle. He has a poker face that only shows empty inside.

Matt holt is like the summer. His auburn hair and amber eyes paint a picture of the sun and it's warmth. Everyone who has talked with Commander Holt long enough has heard the stories of how amazing and wonderful his son is. They have all seen the golden glow in his eyes when thinks of his sister. His words are soft and sweet like honey.

At first glance of the couple you would say they were odd.

"Those two a like summer and winter." Everyone would say. "Matt could do better with someone nicer." Some thought. "Shiro could score someone way cooler then that guy." Others thought. "I guess opposites attract." Everyone settled with. No one understood how they could get on so well.

People would ask the boys, "What do you see in him?" Or "Is it true what they say about him?" You'd be hard pressed to get a clear answer out of either of them. They would both just smile politely and gesture vaguely without making any real sense.

If you got closer you would start to see.

Shiro tends to be shy with strangers. Over time though you'll get to seem him smile, there's something in it but you're not quite sure yet. His body relaxes and he suddenly doesn't seem so tall. He talks fondly of his little brother but his family is still shrouded in mystery. He listens to your problems and makes you feel warm and valid.

Matt puts on a good act. Sometimes he struggles to be as nice as he is, he's just too tired and doesn't have the energy to keep it up. Someone accidentally makes him angry and you learn what a real cold shoulder is. His body and mind are sharp and sometimes you have to watch where you step lest you start an avalanche.

You realise now things are not quite as they seem.

Shiro laughs at something someone says and you see the light in his smile. Someone's crying and you see his warmth dry their tears like the sun when it rains. You learn he almost had to raise his brother himself because they lost their parents when they were young. His maturity has grown out of necessity, but he still knows how to have fun. Especially when he's with Matt.

Matt's laughing at Shiro and it sounds like jingling bells. If someone hurts those he loves they will face a blizzard like no other. He gets too wrapped up in his work and his face and words become an icy slope to tread. He soft like snow but I'll not hesitate to bury you. He has the wicked twinkle in his eye of someone about to start a snowball fight.

When you glance at the couple now, you see things aren't quite so simple.

Takashi Shirogane is like the summer. He may take some time to warm up to you but it's easy to thaw out the frost on him. His smile is like the sun looking down on you from a high, is laughter is like a breath of air that that leaves happy inside. His kindness knows no bounds and he's always looking for some way to help the people around him. He's more then just good looks, you can't believe you ever thought him just.

Matt Holt is like the winter. His mind is like a flurry of snow with thoughts always churning round and round. Sometimes he gets caught up in the blizzard and needs some help to defrost. He'll freeze hell over single handedly before he admits he may need some help. A conversation with him can leave you feeling as fresh as peppermint at Christmas time. He makes every day as fun as a snow day.

Even though they may be polar opposites, there couldn't be two people who compliment each other so well. When Matt's feelings freeze over to make room for other things, Shiro is always there to thaw him out. When Shiro is gets to warm out giving warmth out to everyone else, Matt is there to cool him down.

The one thing that everyone can see is that the two are happy. Everyone at the Garrison secretly hopes they'll get together to make spring and autumn.


	6. Day 5: Wound/Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has been distracted lately.

Shiro had been incredibly distracted lately. It wasn’t particularly noticeable to the people around him, considering how above average he strives to perform in everything. Shiro knew though. He knew how he was at his best and how he was at his weakest and he was not at his best.

Now this was a major issue when you were the leader of the "Defenders Of The Universe". He was waiting for the moment these distracted moments would come back to bite him. Maybe he was paranoid but it was worth it to protect his team. He just couldn't get all theses awful thoughts swirling around his head to stop.

He was painfully aware of just what it was that was bothering him. Matt. He couldn't stop thinking about Matt. After finding out from that alien they rescued, just what Matt's fate was, Shiro has been plagued by guilt. It's difficult for him to process that he would ever hurt the man he loves.

Things would probably be a lot easier if he could just get this off his chest. Tell someone. But the team don't know that Matt and Shiro were even in a relationship, let alone that they're engaged. Besides, it doesn't feel right for him to just unload his problems onto them, especially Pidge. They're just kids, they have enough to deal with without Shiro's baggage.

His mind seems to be playing the memory on a loop. All he can see is Matt's terrified face, over and over and over again. It's maddening. He can't help but to wonder what became of Matt's leg, was he taken to some kind of doctor? Did the wound get infected at the work camps? Or worse yet, did they just replace it with a prosthetic?

God he hoped that's not what happened. He only intended to get Matt out of the arena, but he isn't really sure of just how deep he slashed into Matt's leg. He so desperately wished could just see Matt or even hear about through some dubious source. Anything to let him know that his fiancé is okay.

Later:

Shiro's heart soured when he saw the footage Pidge got from Beta Traz. It was almost enough to make him forget how annoyed at Slav he was. He asked Pidge to send him a copy under the pretense that he wanted to look for clues, which wasn’t totally a lie. However he wasn't looking for the same clues as Pidge.

From what he could see in the grainy footage, Matt was walking stably and unaided, but that still didn't rule out the possibility of a prosthetic since the long prison garb covered him fully. It's still a lot better then nothing. It's still a lot better then finding out he died of blood loss or infection from the wound.

If Matt's leg was healed and not replaced with a prosthetic, Shiro can't help but think about the horrible scar that will be there. A painful reminder of what he did, for Matt just as much as Shiro. Instead of being plagued with thoughts on whether Matt was okay, he was plagued with thoughts on whether Matt was angry at him.

It was a dreadful cycle, but one that Shiro couldn't pull himself out of. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted Matt to be angry, because Shiro felt guilty or if he wanted Matt to forgive him, because Shiro loved Matt and never wanted to lose him. He's sure any psychiatrist would have a hell of a time with him.

He seriously hopes they can find Matt soon because this constant back and forth is killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always readers kudos are super appreciated comments are LOVED and any and all kinds of feedback is welcome.


End file.
